Love is a bittersweet thing
by Zuki-oro
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto and Sasuke are opposites: who's dumb idea was it 2 stick them 2gether as roommates? their differences spark hatred but how can hatred twist to lust? And can lust turn into love?  If it can,then they'll discover just how bittersweet love is


Hi readers! This is my first SasuNaru story – heck! This is my first Yaoi novel. But, don't you think they are the perfect couple: 3 ... Okay now I am going off topic. Anyway, this is my first entry and I am sure that it is riddled with mistakes so reviews pointing them out (as un-harshly as possible), or giving advice, recommendation or any reviews will be gratefully welcomed. I will try my best to act upon them ~ Thank You

**Disclaimer:** Even if I tried to lie that these characters all belong to me, no-one would believe me because everyone knows I am not genius enough to invent such characters and they all belong to Masashi Kisimoto. Now that I have just put myself down :( please continue on with the story...hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Konoha University**

A gust of breeze gently wafted through the trees, carrying flourishing petals of the cherry blossom as they drifted from their branches towards the sun-soaked floor. Silence, tranquil and still, settled over the stretch of trees. A petite squirrel popped his head from the hollow nest, orange fur like burning flames in the sunlight. His nose twitched uncertainly as he sniffed at the air. With a burst of speed, he shot down the tree trunk – his fluffy tail waving like a flag behind him.

Without warning, he stopped in the grassy floor.

His nose twitched again, his ears perked up and his swaying tail stopped abruptly. DANGER!

Suddenly a huge shadow glided over the squirrel. Sharp black talons snatched him up – digging into the skin before he could even react. The panicking rodent squirmed as he was lifted higher into the air by the swift predator; below them the treetops moved further and so did the rooftops of three great buildings veiled in the woods with stone paved path snaking between the greenery. High brick walls marked the boundaries of the vast place.

The bird all of a sudden nose dived towards two figures standing on the gate. The slightly shorter one raised his hand and the bird instantly dropped its prey on his palm then soared into the sky watching its master examine its prey. His master gracefully knelt and dropped the squirrel on the floor. But before the squirrel could leap for its life, once again the hunting raven clutched him, tore open the guts and plunge its razor-sharp beak to feast.

His master watched with fascination as the other man slightly winced at the brutality.

"He's hungry," the companion pointed out the obvious. Under the fluttering black robe with blood scarlet clouds imprinted on them, he was lean and tall with a slightly blue tinted skin. His teeth were small and pointed like a piranha, and something about his strange looks resembled the Great White – he even had three curved lines tattooed under each eye like gills. His hair was dyed dark blue and spiked up roughly.

"Of course," the slightly shorter one replied. He wore a similar cape of black and crimson. He was fair-skinned, slender and well built. His long black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with some free strands framing around his face. Long dark lashes didn't hide his alluring eyes that shone reddish in the harsh sunlight. He was attractive, visibly. But two long lines under his eyes marked his tiredness. "The journey made him ravenous."

The blue-fish-man's stomach rumbled like an eruption under the sea, and his face tinged darker blue rather than pink. His wary eyed friend chuckled, "He isn't the only one. I guess the journey _was_ long."

"Whatever! All the same, Itachi, why did we travel all the way to _here_? You promised you will tell after we reached _here_; which reminds me, _where_ exactly are we?" his friend responded, hoping to direct the conversation away from his growling tummy.

"This, Kisame, is the same University I graduated from: Konoha Uni. And guess what," Itachi turned to look at the stretch of path leading to the main brick-building "My _little brother_ is on his way to follow on my footstep. I thought I would pay him a little visit to congratulate him." a malicious grin spread across his lips.

"Right," Kisame retorted uncertainly. "Can we eat now?"

Itachi glared at his friend before sighing heavily. "Come on, I booked us a room in town nearby. Maybe they have a buffet to feed your roaring appetite"

Gracefully, the pair jumped from their perch landing with the slightest _thump_ on their feet.

"Anyone _normal_ would feel hungry after a journey _that _long! You are just anorexic."

"I am not anorexic. I am undoubtedly muscular; I had defined 6 pecs since the age of 11. You, on the other hand, have been trying to get rid of your baby fat in your tummy ever since I knew you. Plus, you can't classify yourself as normal – you are blue."

"It's a SKIN CONDITION!"

"Touched a nerve! Tsk."

"I may appear strange but YOU have MENTAL PROBLEMS!"

And so, the two argued as they made their way towards town. A dark raven shot into the blue, blue sky – its eyes scanning for prey.

**Uchiha Mansion**

A gust of breeze – serene and summery – entered the room from an open glass panel, billowing at the dark violet curtains that covered the ceiling to floor window. In the shimmer of hesitant sunshine, a pale figure lay gently asleep. The thin silk sheet was pushed away, exposing his muscular abdomen between his unbuttoned PJ shirt. Anyone could tell the boy was tall and lean. Dark hair flailed lightly with the draught, pushing the bangs to reveal a gentle sleeping face: slender eyebrows, long lashes, straight nose and soft lips.

Beside him an alarm clock slowly ticked the seconds off; the second hand jerking towards 12 on the clock face. The minute hand closed in towards 7 whilst the hour hand watched tolerantly until finally the second hand aligned with it. A shrill beeping shattered the quivering silence and the sleeping beauty stirred.

His hand sleepily felt around under the pillow till his fingers curled around something cool. He delicately pulled the object out.

**BANG!**

A shot echoed out through the mansion. Then silence...

Outside the boy's room, a man dressed smartly in a butler's suit – bow tie, long tails and all – sighed. He pushed the door slightly and peered inside. Through the single little hole in his orange circular face mask, he scanned the dark (and eerily tidy) room: past the billowing, velvet curtains...the motionless boy deep in slumber...and a gaping hole in the centre of the soundless alarm clock.

The butler paused, took a deep breath and strode across the room. He tore open the curtains to let in the block of sunlight whilst twirling around fixing the tidy room. He chirped, "Good morning, master! Rise and shine! It is an absolutely brilliant weather outside: the sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers blooming..."

He turned around and his words faltered. He gulped like any other would if facing a wavering gun in the skilled hands of a sleepy teenager.

The teen shifted to face at the silhouette of his butler. Squinting, he murmured, "It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Toby"

"I know you hated to be woken so early master," Toby replied – budging a little to the side, away from the gaping mouth of a Gl0ck 19 "however, it was necessary. You will be leaving for Konoha University at 8:35; your bag has been packed, the car is prepared and the uniform has also been readied."

The little _master_ relaxed a little, nodding a fraction in dismiss. Toby bowed before excusing himself out of the room.

Once the door shut behind the waking teen, Toby let out a large sigh of relief. Then his face frowned in confusion...As if amazed yet doubtful of his luck he looked at his arms, felt about his torso and legs; there were no wound, bruises or cuts. Beneath the peculiar mask, a little smile tugged at his lips.

With an almost pleased skip in his walk, Toby left thinking to himself _"Sasuke is in a good mood today" _

**Leaf Street**

A gust of breeze, as light as an angel's swooping wings, swivelled along the quiet street. Two puffing police guards turned round the corner and staggered into the lane. A few pedestrians jumped back in surprise, biting their lips to hold either screams or laughter.

Both men were wearing the normal uniforms: dark blue overall with dark green jackets. Had they not been panting and sweating, they might even look like strong noble men. Oh, and let's not forget the ridiculed state they were in; their whole body was a pallet of paintball explosions, their faces an art pad for scribbles of black (permanent) marker and their hair tinged with vivid crimson spray dye. On their back a big red note fluttered, and if one's eyes were fast enough to see the words flashing past, it read: "He has a BIG ass" and "He lurves big butts" with big black arrows pointing to each other.

No-one even tried to stop themselves from turning and gawping at the two figures as they stumbled past. Well, no-one except one boy leaning against the wall of a bus shelter. The laughing stocks stopped beside the lad, immediately sensing something suspicious; was he the culprit? They were pretty sure he was...but, if so, then why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he making a run for it?

Unsure, the graphitized officers sat down taking a rest. They surveyed the boy. He wore a bright orange hoodie with the hood pulled really low, hiding his facial feature. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and – even from the distance – loud music blared from the teen's white headphones, probably the reason he seemed so oblivious to his surroundings. A side bag was slung over his shoulders and a duffel bag leaned against his baggy blue jeans. He tapped his foot rhythmically drawing attention to the once white sneakers now splattered in fresh mud.

Suddenly, one of the officers (the one with the drawn moustache and glasses) noticed a familiar badge pinned on his bag. He squinted to read the printed words under the famous logo1: _"Konoha University"_. He nudged his partner, pointing at the badge.

They looked at each other and a sort of understanding passed between them, this was not their criminal. Standing up hesitatingly, they started continuing their chase – was that a shadow that just flashed around the corner? That's probably the culprit!

Speeding down the road they disappeared into another path. Neither of them looked back once. Neither one of them saw the private coach from Konoha University pull up swiftly by the bus stop. Neither of them saw the orange hooded figure looking at them with a smug smile plastered on his face.

As the door of the bus hissed open, the still grinning boy pulled out his paint-stained hand and dumped the empty spray cans from his pocket. A bored looking bus driver slowly turned around, "Your pass, please."

The scholar dug into his jeans and handed his pass to the driver who lazily checked the card with a jaded expression. However, as soon as he recognised the written name, his eyebrows shot up to his hairlines. He jerked to look at the boy and stammered, "No way! You can't b– How did y– You are..."

Pulling down his hood, the boy revealed a tousle of blonde locks, sapphire blue eyes glimmering with mischief and a wide grin. Feeling quite self-satisfied at his fame, he happily finished the goldfish mimicking driver's sentence, "Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it!"

* * *

1: The Konoha Leaf Symbol – The spiral and the triangular point...

Ps. Although the main pairing is SasuNaru, please advice on any other couple suggestion or love rivals in reviews. Thank you very much!


End file.
